Light detection is required in numerous scenarios. In one particular context, coded light emitted from a light source is to be detected. Light detectors arranged to detect coded light emitted from a light source are typically based on the use of a single photo detector, typically a photodiode, to capture the light and convert it into an electrical signal to be further processed.
Recently, coded light detection has been enabled in smartphones by using any of its native light sensitive sensors i.e., the ambient light sensors for display brightness adaptation or proximity sensing as well as with its camera or cameras. Point sensors are typically on the front of the device, facing the user. Back and front facing cameras are typically oriented perpendicular to the plane of the device. For example, reference is made to WO 2012/127439.